I Saw Him
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Jika boleh meminta, mereka hanya ingin mengetahui isi hati masing-masing, mendengar kebenaran yang akan menuntun mereka untuk memilih pergi, atau tinggal. [Kristao/Fantao/Taoris Fanfiction]
**Title: I Saw Him**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This fic dedicated to: kalian semua yang bertahan.**

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

* * *

 **I saw him today.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah pesta yang iseng-iseng kudatangi. Undangannya memang sudah sampai sejak beberapa minggu lalu, namun aku baru mengonfirmasi kedatangan tadi pagi. Alasannya simpel, karena ini akhir pekan dan aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan.

Pacarku yang cantik sedang sibuk berbelanja di Paris setelah mendatangi pagelaran busana dari salah satu brand ternama di dunia, sehingga mengijinkanku datang ke pesta karena tidak bisa mencumbunya di kamar seperti biasa.

Kupikir, pestanya akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Dengan aku yang _flirting_ dengan beberapa gadis bertubuh seksi setelah minum beberapa _shot_ vodka, lalu pulang dengan mengendarai Porsche kebanggaan, memaju kecepatan gila-gilaan di jalan raya dini hari yang lengang.

Tapi ketika melihat surai _charcoal_ selegam malam diantara ratusan orang yang menghentakkan lantai dansa, aku tahu kalau malam ini akan terasa amat panjang…

.

 _ **I saw him today.**_

Aku setuju datang kesini sehari setelah undangan diantarkan ke apartemennya. Tidak seperti pesta-pesta lain yang akan membuatku ribut bertanya tentang kedatangan seseorang, kali ini aku tidak repot-repot bertanya. Karena pesta digelar hari Minggu, dan setelah melewatkan bertahun-tahun bersama, aku paham benar kalau orang itu tidak akan mengorbankan malam Minggu nya dengan mabuk-mabukan disini.

Alasannya simpel, dia punya sedikit rasa melankolis akan malam minggu, menganggapnya suci dan hanya akan mempersembahkan malam itu untuk kekasih yang secantik Barbie.

Namun firasatku sudah memburuk ketika melihat Porsche Cayman GT4 yang terparkir dengan sombong di dekat pintu masuk.

Dan dunia rasanya seolah terbelah ketika ia tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, mengulurkan tangan canggung dengan senyuman simpul yang luar biasa tampan.

.

 _ **It seems like it has been forever.**_

" _It's been a while, huh_?" Aku masih tersenyum, menunggunya membalas jabatan tanganku.

Tidak. Rasanya seolah sudah begitu lama.

Ia menatapku ragu, sebelum kemudian menguasai diri dan membalas jabatan tangan basa-basiku.

 _Damn it._

Aku nyaris berjengit ketika kehangatan itu menyapa setiap inci sarafku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya karena mengenali kehangatan yang sudah begitu lama tidak ku rasakan.

Yang tidak pernah berhenti ku rindukan.

"Ya."

.

 _ **I wonder if he still care.**_

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tanpa sadar kami sudah melangkah ke pinggir kolam, jauh dari keramaian pesta, dengan segelas wine yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan.

Aku menunduk canggung, menatap bayangan sendiri di kolam. Jika dibandingkan disaat terakhir kami bertemu, aku berubah banyak. Rambutku yang dulu berwarna silver berganti menjadi hitam kelam. 3 anting di telinga kiri sudah kulepas. Diam-diam, aku berharap Yifan dapat menyadari perubahan itu.

Hanya perubahan besar saja aku akan senang. Karena itu berarti Yifan masih mengingatku.

Atmosfer yang masih canggung membuatku tiba-tiba merasa haus. Aku sudah bersiap meneguk cairan pahit itu, ketika Yifan menyambarnya dengan gerakan dan senyum selembut sinar rembulan.

"Kau tidak pernah suka _wine,_ " Ia menaruh gelasku di baki seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. "Jangan berubah."

.

 _ **He looks better than before.**_

Aku berusaha menormalkan deru nafas yang memburu, walaupun jelas saja aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat jantung sialan ini berhenti berdetak gila-gilaan seperti pelari _sprint._

Tapi, serius, _he looks absolutely gorgeous._

Saat terakhir kali kami bertemu, rambutnya dipotong super pendek dengan warna silver terang. Telinganya juga dihiasi rentengan anting berbeda jenis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin maskulin.

Tapi kini, surainya sudah tumbuh selebat dulu, dengan warna hitam kelam seolah tak pernah rusak terkena cat rambut. Poninya rapi ditata menyamping dengan rapi, membangkitkan kenangannya waktu kami pertama bertemu. Ketika Tao masih begitu muda, polos, dan rapuh. Membuatku enggan pergi karena selalu ingin melindungi.

.

 _ **I couldn't stop staring at him.**_

Aku tidak benar-benar menyadari betapa aku merindukannya, hingga malam ini, setelah dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir yang sudah mempermainkan sejak begitu lama.

Ia masih luar biasa menawan, dengan tubuh jangkung yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, wajah tanpa celah, dan badan khas _supermodel._

Dan ini memalukan, karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Rasanya seolah otakku berusaha men- _upgrade_ tampilannya dari memori. Melukiskan kembali bagaimana bibir itu melengkung indah saat tersenyum, bagaimana mata itu menyipit runcing di ujung, namun menyorot sendu. Memahat keseluruhan rupa bak dewa yunani itu secara permanen di sudut memori yang tersisa khusus untuknya.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar kupandangi, karena sedari tadi, ia nyaris tidak pernah membiarkan matanya bertemu denganku.

Sebenarnya, itu ide yang tidak buruk juga karena sepertinya aku akan kehilangan seluruh pertahanan dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi jika _iris_ cokelat madu itu sampai menatap kearahku.

.

 _ **I ask him how he was going.**_

"Jadi…" aku memulai canggung, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Setelah tidak bertemu nyaris tiga tahun lamanya, dan tidak pernah sanggup mengenyahkannya sedetik pun dari otak, pertanyaan tadi sama sekali bukan pertanyaan retorik tanpa isi yang terlontar hanya karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Sama sekali bukan.

Ada banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan.

" _Apakah kau masih takut dengan hantu_?", misalnya.

Atau, " _Apakah kau masih makan porsi untuk 4 orang sendirian?"_

Dan, _"Apakah ada orang lain yang harus menemani setiap kau mandi?"_

Walaupun, _Demi Neptunus_ , aku tidak siap mendengar jawaban untuk pertanyaan ketiga tadi. Sebenarnya masih ada jutaan tanda tanya yang berputar di otak, tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya takut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merangkumnya dalam satu kalimat singkat.

"Baik." Ia mengangguk sopan.

Ku anggap itu semua sebagai jawaban bahwa semuanya belum berubah. Ia masih Tao yang sama.

.

 _ **I asked him about his new girlfriend.**_

"Kau juga baik kan?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Lebih baik dari saat aku masih menjadi robot budak di tempat itu."

Aku tersenyum, menyetujui leluconnya. "Um, dan, pacarmu?"

 _Great. Just great._ Pertanyaan kedua setelah basa-basi menanyakan kabar adalah tentang pacarnya? _Sempurna, Tao._ Sekarang ia akan melihatmu sebagai mantan pacar aneh yang belum bisa melupakannya.

"Eh?" Ia terlihat bingung sesaat, sebelum buru-buru menjawab, "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang, _uhm,_ sedang di Paris untuk menghadiri pagelaran busana."

Segera setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin sekali kuteriakkan padanya sejak setahun terakhir. "Berita hubungan kalian mengejutkan sekali."

.

 _ **I'd picked him out over any girl I'm with.**_

Ya, Tao, aku juga terkejut.

Kukira, setelah kita berpisah, aku akan berkabung selamanya. Tapi aku juga tidak akan berbohong dengan tidak mengakui kalau wanita itu hebat dalam urusan ranjang.

 _Shit. Aku terdengar seperti orang brengsek sekarang._

"Hey, kau melamun." Rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik jutaan _volt_ ketika jemari lentiknya mengguncang bahuku pelan.

"Eh, maaf."

Ia tertawa, entah karena apa, dan dunia seolah berhenti. _Sungguhan,_ karena sekarang semuanya seolah melambat dan hanya ada ia dan tawanya yang luar biasa cantik. "Tidak apa-apa. Memikirkannya, _hm?"_

Kalau saja ia tidak luar biasa menawan, mungkin aku sudah menonjok dan memakinya tanpa ampun. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduhku memikirkan orang lain disaat ia sendiri yang dengan kejamnya mengambil alih pikiranku dan tidak membiarkan yang lain menginterupsi?

.

 _ **He's probably really happy now.**_

Yifan melamun ditengah percakapan kami. Sudah jelas sedang memikirkan apa.

Sedari tadi, sejak kami bertemu, ia terlihat murung. Otakku yang kacau sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja, _mungkin saja_ , itu karena aku. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita tentang kekasih _Barbie_ -nya yang sedang sibuk di luar negeri, semuanya menjadi jelas.

Ia hanya rindu. Dan jelas-jelas menyesali malam minggu yang malah ia habiskan untuk bicara omong kosong dengan mantan kekasih, alih-alih mencumbu kekasihnya sendiri. Jika ia terlihat sesedih ini hanya karena merindukan wanita itu, pasti wanita itu membuatnya bahagia kan?

Yifan bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah, menggendongnya bak pengantin atau malah menyerupai karung beras seperti yang sering diperlihatkan oleh remaja-remaja di foto pada _media sosial_ mereka.

Yifan bisa berfantasi tentang kekasihnya dalam bikini, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia lakukan jika kekasihnya bukan wanita.

Dan Yifan bisa menggandeng tangannya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, menciumnya hingga esok tiba tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan masa depan dan pandangan orang lain.

 _Tentu saja ia bahagia kan?_

 _._

 _ **I can't even look at him without crying.**_

Aku sangat merindukannya.

Sangat-sangat merindukannya hingga rasanya sekarang aku hanya ingin bertumpu pada siku untuk menatap wajah elok itu selamanya, menukar seluruh detik yang pernah kulewatkan tanpa memandanginya yang tanpa cela.

Tapi, _Sialnya,_ tidak bisa.

Aku tidak tahu harus memaki pada siapa ketika memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya yang sejernih embun, namun malah merasakan hantaman _kerinduan, keinginan, kebutuhan_ jadi satu yang membuatku hanya ingin memeluknya erat, menangis di bahunya yang kurus, menikmati sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

Aku benci berusaha melukis ingatan tentangnya baik-baik, namun malah terhalang genangan air mata sialan di pelupuk yang siap jatuh kapan saja. _Fuck,_ itu membuatnya terlihat kabur, _dasar brengsek._

Aku hanya ingin menatapnya dengan baik, mengagumi setiap detil wajahnya untuk terakhir kali karena mungkin saja takdir akan kembali mempermainkan kami kali ini. Tapi kenapa seluruh organku tidak mau bekerja sama?

.

 _ **He couldn't even look at me.**_

Dulu, aku sering mengeluh pada Yifan karena aku kelewat sensitif, tapi ia selalu bilang, _"Tidak, sayang, kau hanya sedikit perasa."_

Hingga detik ini, aku masih tidak bisa menyetujui ucapannya, karena jelas-jelas, aku adalah manusia super sensitif yang bahkan merasa sedih hanya karena ia selalu berbicara tanpa melihat kearahku sejak tadi.

Aku tahu kalau kolam renang, dan beberapa wanita mabuk dengan bikini, yang berada di depan kami jelas pemandangan yang lebih enak dilihat daripada wajahku. Tapi bukankah sedikit tidak sopan kalau ia tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik saja? Entah kenapa, itu terasa sedikit kejam.

Memangnya ia tidak merindukanku sedikitpun?

Memangnya ia tidak ingin menatapku sedetik lebih lama untuk mengetahui apakah ada yang berbeda denganku selama tiga tahun terakhir?

Memangnya ia tidak–

.

 _ **I told him I miss him.**_

"Aku merindukanmu." Otakku terlambat mengerem ucapan yang terlontar dari hatiku yang nyaris gila. Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya, dibuat terpesona oleh mata terkejutnya yang membulat lucu.

Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat.

Apakah ia tidak menyadari kalau aku disini nyaris meledak, harus mati-matian menggigit lidah agar tidak meludahkan jutaan kejujuran yang sudah kupendam sejak terakhir kali kedua lengan kurus itu merengkuhku dalam dekapan.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Tao-er._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakanmu._

Seluruh kebenaran yang hampir membusuk itu jelas tidak ada yang ingin kau dengar kan, Tao?

.

 _ **He didn't meant it.**_

 _Fuck._

Yifan bilang ia merindukanku.

Untuk sedetik, rasanya itu terdengar begitu nyata. Ucapannya melambungkanku ke surga, memberiku jutaan khayalan gila tentang bagaimana hubungan kami akan berlanjut.

Tapi kemudian, aku terhempas kembali ke bumi dengan punggung yang mendarat lebih dulu. Keras dan memar.

Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya? Ia mengatakan itu hanya untuk memecah kesunyian canggung di antara kami. Ia mengatakan itu hanya agar aku mengantarnya pergi dengan seulas senyuman.

Setelah semua sakit yang sudah ku lewati selama dipermainkan takdir, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kebohongan _busuk_ seperti ini?

.

 _ **I meant it.**_

Aku tidak mengenal Tao hanya setahun dua tahun. Aku mengenalnya begitu lama, mengenalnya dengan seluruh jiwaku.

Aku mengerti arti tatapan tajam dengan bibir terkatup itu. Aku mengerti kalau sekarang aku hanya terdengar seperti _pembohong brengsek_ yang mengumbar kata-kata memabukkan pada siapapun.

 _Damn it, Tao._ Aku juga berharap itu kebohongan.

Kuharap itu hanya ucapan omong kosong yang kulupakan setelah tengah malam. Tapi, _sayangnya_ , tidak. Rasa rindu atau _persetan_ apalah itu sudah menghantuiku bertahun-tahun, merobek jiwaku, membunuhku pelan-pelan sebagai ancaman jika aku tidak mau mengaku.

Bagaimana caraku membuatmu percaya?

.

 _ **He doesn't mean it.**_

Yifan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apapun walaupun ia tahu kalau arti dari diamku ini adalah ketidakpercayaan.

Bukankah itu membuat segalanya jelas? Kalau ucapannya tadi hanyalah bualan tanpa pikir panjang. Dan seharusnya aku senang, karena tidak digantungkan oleh kalimat-kalimat indah pemberi harapan.

Tapi kenapa, _rasanya begitu sakit?_

 _._

 _ **I held him for the last time.**_

Ia melirik jam tangan, lalu menatapku dengan penuh senyum. "Ayo pulang, sudah hampir fajar."

Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak keberatan berdiri hingga kakiku kram dari fajar pagi ini hingga tahun depan, jika itu berarti aku masih bisa berada di dekatnya untuk sedikit lebih lama.

Tapi aku menghormati keputusannya untuk menutup malam ini, seperti kami saling menghormati keputusan untuk berpisah dulu.

Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa benar-benar menatapnya dengan baik dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, menghitung berapa banyak perubahan disana.

Tao tersenyum, namun matanya tidak. Ia terlihat begitu muak dengan takdir yang tak kunjung berhenti mempermainkan, _sama muaknya denganku_. Apakah ia betul-betul berniat mengakhirinya? Kalau iya, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan benar.

Jadi aku merengkuhnya, mengabaikan suara kesiap pelan yang terdengar karena ia terlalu terkejut. Tanganku melingkar kuat-kuat di punggung rampingnya, mengelusnya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang belum tersampaikan disana.

 _Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu._

 _Jangan berpisah. Aku benci perpisahan brengsek ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu._

Aku merapalkan kalimat-kalimat itu dalam hati seperti mantra, berharap pelukan ini akan mengantarkan seluruh rasa kepadanya hingga tak bersisa.

Berharap dengan begitu ia tidak akan pergi.

.

 _ **He gave me a friendly hug.**_

Ia memelukku erat. Tapi aku tahu, itu hanya pelukan antara dua orang yang saling mengenal namun tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Hanya pelukan basa-basi seperti itu.

Aku benci harus mengurai pelukan kami duluan, tapi aku benar-benar sudah berada di batasku. Wangi _musk_ maskulin yang menguar dari kemejanya nyaris mengaburkan seluruh kewarasanku, membuatku harus berlari pulang sebelum benar-benar menjadi gila dan mengubur diri dalam kedua lengan kokoh itu selamanya.

.

 _ **Then I went home and cried.**_

Ia yang terlebih dahulu menarik diri dari pelukanku.

Aku mengantarnya hingga masuk mobil, memandang lekat mobil itu hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan, kemudian pulang dengan langkah terseret.

Rasanya luar biasa berat. Seluruh jalan raya berubah menjadi mosaik yang kabur ketika bayangan Tao yang tersenyum melintas di kepala. Bahuku bergetar, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata sialan itu menetes juga.

 _Bangsat._

Aku membanting setir ke kanan, parkir dengan asal di pinggir jalan, membenturkan kepala ke kemudi untuk menghentikan tangisan lemah ini.

" _Sial! Sial! Sial!"_ teriakanku teredam kaca mobil yang tebal. Tangan gemetaran ketika berusaha membuka _dashboard_ , mengeluarkan foto Tao yang sedang tersenyum polos dengan topi panda di kepala, foto pertama kami setelah resmi bersama.

" _Sialan…"_ bisikku hancur, melarikan jemari untuk mengelus wajahnya yang bersinar tanpa cela disana. " _Kenapa sulit sekali untuk kita bersama?"_

 _._

 _ **Then I went home and cried.**_

Yifan mengantarku ke mobil, melambaikan tangan hingga aku berbelok di tikungan dan ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Rasanya luar biasa sesak. Tapi aku tidak menangis.

Aku menghidupkan radio dengan volume maksimal, bernyanyi sama kerasnya tanpa peduli orang lain akan mendengar karena mobilku kedap suara. Aku menyibukkan pikiran, menghubungi sepuluh orang berbeda selama perjalanan pulang hanya untuk berbicara basa-basi. Apapun, asal aku tidak memikirkannya.

Sampai di rumah, aku juga masih bernyanyi, berteriak-teriak mengiringi musik _heavy metal_ yang kuputar di _ipod._ Kukira semuanya akan lancar-lancar saja, tapi ketika membuka kotak perhiasan untuk menyimpan jam tangan yang sedang kupakai, dan malah menemukan gelang _cartier juste un clou_ berwarna perak _,_

 _pertahananku hancur._

Aku berlutut di lantai, terisak tanpa sanggup memandang gelang yang pernah menjadi simbol penting untuk kami berdua. Seharusnya saat itu ia tidak menyerahkan gelang ini sambil berbisik sumringah, _"Gelang ini akan mengikat kita berdua. Kau tidak akan bisa lari, sayangku."_

Si bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa lari.

.

 _ **I lost him.**_

Aku kehilangan Tao.

Kali ini, mungkin benar-benar untuk selamanya.

.

 _ **I love him.**_

Aku mencintainya, _sial._

 _._

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Hello fellas, gimana kabarnya?**

 **Jadi gini, dari seluruh ff yang pernah aku share disini, ff angst tentang taoris cuma ada 3. Alesannya apa? Karena dulu pernah ada yang bilang ke aku kalo mereka itu udah sedih di real life, jangan dibikin sedih di ff juga. Kata kata dia sampe sekarang masih aku inget, nggak pernah bisa lupa, karena aku setuju sama dia. Dan bener, aku hampir gapernah nulis ff angst, kalopun sedih pasti happy ending.**

 **Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bener-bener kesulitan buat nulis ff mereka yang nggak angst. Sumpah. Susah banget. Aku menghormati keinginan kalian, makanya aku gapernah ngeshare ff-ff hasil delusi itu di sini, tapi kok lama-lama aku nyesek sendiri lihat ffku yang terus bertambah tapi bukan tentang taoris. Jadi aku putuskan, kalian suka atau tidak, aku akan share ff itu walaupun angst.**

 **Kenapa? Karena aku cuma pengen kalian tahu kalo aku belum berhenti ngeship mereka.**

 **Oh iya, ff ini dibuat berdasarkan foto di tumblr dengan tulisan tulisan yang udah dicetak tebal di awal paragraf itu, dan point of viewnya selalu berganti ya.**

 **Aku cuma mau jelasin itu aja sih, untuk menghindari review-review yang bakalan menyalahkan dengan alasan yang udah aku jelasin di atas. Dan buat yang baca ff ini, aku cuma mau bilang, terimakasih udah bertahan bareng walaupun mereka hampir gapernah ada momen.**

 **Sarangeeeeek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
